


Taking What You Need

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Dominationverse [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, First Time, Gags, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-15
Updated: 2010-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Stephen work things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking What You Need

Nick and Stephen chose to take separate cars rather than having to be in a confined space together without a referee. After yet another 'difference of opinion' as Nick insisted on calling them instead of 'screaming argument' as everyone else described them, Lester had ordered them to go back to Nick's place or Stephen's place or any damn place provided they couldn't be overheard. He also told them in no uncertain terms to clear the air because if they didn't, one of them would have to go. Stephen knew which one that would be too; Nick was essential to the team so it would be him leaving.

It wasn't the job so much, although he loved the idea that they were saving the world, well their corner of it, on a regular basis and actually seeing all those animals in the flesh was unbelievable. Scary as hell, as well, since if you got close enough to really look at them quite a few tended to try and eat you, but it was still incredible. He liked the danger too. Not like Nick. For Nick it was all about the animals, about trying to save them while protecting innocent bystanders from them at the same time.

For Stephen the danger was half the fun. He'd thought sky-diving was a thrill until the first time he'd come nose to mouth full of bloody sharp teeth with a raptor. But it wasn't just losing his job that was worrying him; it was losing Nick. And Connor and Abby to a certain extent too. He knew they at least would make an effort to keep in contact but with the hours they all ended up working coupled with the fact that they wouldn't be allowed to talk about work to him he knew any contact would soon dwindle to the occasional email, maybe a phone call once every couple of months when someone remembered him, not like the friendship they all had now. Nick probably wouldn't even try that. For someone whose work was supposed to involve time spent with other people, students, colleagues, research assistants, Nick was horribly antisocial. He was too honest, too up front to really make many friends, well make and keep them anyway.

Stephen ran a hand over his face and looked up at Nick's flat, getting the nerve up to go in after him. None of this would have happened if Helen hadn't opened her mouth and told everyone about the affair. Admittedly none of it would happened if he hadn't slept with his boss's wife either but to be fair he hadn't known she was Nick's wife until he was already in too deep to stop and anyway Helen was just irresistible to him. Like a moth round a flame to use a cliché. She called and he'd go, no matter how many times he tried to say it was over, that he wasn't going to do this any more; she'd call and he'd go like some pet dog.

He didn't know why she'd started it, probably she enjoyed knowing she was getting one over on her husband and he didn't have a clue. He could have understood that if the marriage had been in trouble but it hadn't. That was what got him every time, Nick was as helpless to resist her as he had been, he'd have done anything she asked so why? He sighed again. For the same reason she'd told everyone about it now, he imagined, just for the hell of it, to cause trouble, to keep everyone off balance and make them dance to her tune yet again. Bloody Helen. He really hoped she'd gone for good this time. He could do without her popping up and trying to ruin his life every few months. Maybe the same was true for Nick.. He didn't think either of them were that lucky thought. She'd be back just at the most inconvenient time to cause more trouble and in the mean time both he and Nick would be constantly looking over their shoulders, whether he kept his job or not.

He got out of the car and jogged up the stairs to Nick's place. He was too wound up to stand still for the length of time the lift would have taken. The door swung open before he'd even raised his hand to knock. Nick must have been waiting for him and he didn't know if that was a good thing or not, whether it meant Nick really did want to clear the air and get their friendship back or if he just wanted this over so he could get some sleep and then start looking for a new research assistant.

He followed Nick into to the kitchen and took the beer he was offered even though he was pretty certain that the last thing either of them needed during this conversation was alcohol. Nick was just standing there, watching him like he was a bug on a slide and it was making him twitch. Fine, if Nick wanted him to start, he'd start, although he didn't know what Nick wanted him to say. He'd already apologised, what more can you do after you've slept with your best friend's wife?

"You said it was over," he blurted. "You told me to forget about it."

"Yeah, well, it's not, is it?" Nick said. "You slept with my wife, for God's sake. You can't expect me just to dismiss it that easily."

"You said it didn't matter any more," Stephen pointed out. "You said that, not me. It was your idea to forget about it. And it was nine years ago! It's not like you caught us in bed together last week."

"It was nine years ago but I'm only just finding out about it so forgive me if I can't act like it's old news!" Nick snapped. "Why the hell would you do something like that? God, it's not like you don't have women falling over themselves trying to get you into bed, why did you have to pick my wife?"

"I didn't know!" he yelled and then sighed running his hand through his hair. "I didn't know, OK? When I met her she used her maiden name and I didn't know she was Mrs. Nick Cutter until later. And I know I should have stopped it when I found out but damn it, Nick, you never said no to the woman in the entire time you were married to her so what makes you think I could?"

"This is ridiculous," Nick said. "There's no point debating the details of it. We're obviously not going to 'get past' this, like Lester wants."

"So that's it then," Stephen said, feeling like he'd just been thrown across a room, oh no that had been yesterday, the Goyocephale. Funnily, this hurt more. "Twelve years of working together, of being friends, damn it, and it's over because your bitch of an ex wife felt like getting laid and then felt like telling you about it."

Nick shrugged. "Looks like it doesn't it?"

"We both know if I walk out of the door it's finished," Stephen said. "Not just the job; everything."

Nick just kept looking at him and Stephen nodded, putting the beer down on the counter. "Fine. If that's what makes you happy. Have a nice life, Professor Cutter." He turned and walked towards the door, hoping that something would happen to stop this, anything, he'd even take an anomaly opening up right here and now if it would make this right again. Nothing did though and sooner than he wanted, he was turning the handle on the door, opening it, and ...

"Wait!" Nick said and Stephen had to grip the door tighter to hold himself up. At least now he knew Nick didn't really want this to end any more than he did.

The door shut again and Stephen turned his head to see Nick's palm braced against the door, holding it closed. He felt the heat of another body right behind him and then Nick pressed into him, crowding him against the door so he couldn't move and he was talking right into Stephen's ear in that low, hungry tone he got when he was trying to talk someone into doing something they didn't want to do.

Stephen forced himself to stay still. He loved Nick's accent on a normal day, but right now, with it right in his ear, he could feel it flowing over him and wrapping him in its spell, the same way Helen always used to. He groaned, it wasn't just Helen he'd never been able to say no to, he seemed to have a weakness for Cutter's on a genetic level. Then he froze, the words Nick was saying finally registering in his brain.

"What?" he gasped, his voice hoarse from the effect of Nick's voice, of having his body so close he could smell him, almost taste him on the air if he just opened his mouth a little wider.

"I said, how much do you want this not to be over?" Nick repeated, still in that hoarse, urgent tone. "You're right – if you walk out of the door, we're finished. So how far are you willing to go to be allowed to stay?"

Stephen could feel Nick pressing up even tighter against him. He could feel exactly what effect the closeness was having on him when he shifted and an unfamiliar hardness rubbed up against his ass. He'd been with men before, he knew exactly what it was, but this was Nick. His boss, his friend, his up until now utterly straight friend and when the hell had Nick decided he liked men and why hadn't he got the memo? If he'd had the faintest idea that he wasn't going to get punched he'd have jumped him years ago, damn it. Nick shifted again and Stephen couldn't quite hold back a groan at the sensation.

"How far are you willing to go?" Nick asked again. "Because the way I see it you've got a lot of apologising to do to get me to forgive you and I know exactly how you can earn that forgiveness, but it depends on you. You can say stop whenever you want and walk out that door, but if you do, you're gone. I'll never want to see you again, you understand me, Stephen?"

Stephen let his head fall forwards and bang against the door. How unfair was this? Nick was offering him something he'd wanted for years. All he had to do was say yes and Nick would be all over him, he could hear the need in the other man's voice as he asked. He wanted this so much his cock was already straining against his briefs and all Nick had done was rub up against him and talk to him! But this wasn't how he wanted it, not as some kind of punishment for sleeping with Helen. He should say no. He should definitely say no and walk out. No one was worth the kind of complete loss of self-respect this would involve. He should say no and oh who the hell was he kidding? He'd never said no to a Cutter in his life and he wasn't going to start now.

"I understand," he whispered, going limp against the door, letting Nick do whatever he wanted with him.

There was a moment of hesitation, as if Nick hadn't really expected him to surrender. Did Nick really not get just how important he was to Stephen? He needed Nick like he needed air to breathe and choosing to walk away and just quit breathing, quit Nick, just wasn't an option. Then Nick moved, hurriedly, like he wasn't sure one of them wouldn't change their minds or maybe Nick just needed this as much as he did? Stephen didn't know and he didn't care because quick, rough hands were tugging at his shirt, spinning him around and ripping it wide open, scattering buttons everywhere.

His head fell back against the door and his eyes closed as Nick leaned forwards and licked his throat, sucking some of the skin into his mouth and biting down on it and fuck that shouldn't feel so good. It shouldn't feel so right and like everything he'd ever needed, but God... He thrust his hips forward, trying to make contact with that hardness again, wanting to feel Nick against him, to know that whatever else it was about, there was also lust and need and mutual desire.

He reached out blindly to fist his hand in the back of Nick's shirt, pulling it clear of his trousers and holding him closer. He twisted just right and yes there, if he just ... he arched his back, almost climbing up Nick's body to get the right angle and then he was rubbing up against him. He could feel Nick's cock, as hard as his own, through several layers of material and when he thrust against him, Nick cried out. A hoarse cry full of need, muffled against his throat as if he didn't want Stephen to know how much he wanted this but Stephen didn't care. It didn't matter because he could feel how much Nick wanted him and even if this was just revenge and some twisted plan to put him in his place he didn't care right now because Nick was hard and they were driving each other higher. So close now, so... and then Nick pulled back, stepping away from him and Stephen felt a draught of air, cold against his bare chest, but only for a moment.

Nick was dragging him away from the door and shoving him down onto the couch and pressing down on top of him, making him sink into the leather, and his mouth was back at Stephen's throat, sucking, biting...

Stephen tugged at the shirt again and Nick pulled back long enough to pull both shirt and t-shirt over his head, tossing them heedlessly over the back of the couch. Stephen could see his face now, for the first time since they'd started this, since Nick had started this. He could see the flushed skin and dilated pupils and Nick had never looked so damn beautiful in his life. Stephen stared at him, trying to memorise his expression, to fix this moment in his memory for when it was over. No matter what words passed between them or didn't, Nick wasn't going to be able to pretend it hadn't happened, that he hadn't wanted Stephen, at least for now, for this one moment in time.

Then Nick looked away and his hands were back, practically tearing the button from Stephen's jeans as he opened the fly. He moved again, standing up and pulling the jeans and briefs down until they tangled around his ankles and a look of satisfaction, of something Stephen couldn't quite put a name to crossed his face before he flipped him over onto his stomach and pressed up against him again. It was different this time. He was naked, near as made no difference anyway, and Nick was still half clothed, the rough fabric rubbing against his ass as Nick leaned down to bite and suck at the back of his neck.

Stephen whimpered, although he'd deny it if anyone ever called it that. Nick rolled them sideways and his hands slid around to the front of Stephen's body and stroked him possessively, roughly. One hand tugging at his cock and the other sliding over his stomach, his chest, pinching on of his nipples, then moving up to wrap around his throat in a gesture of domination, of ownership. Then heading back down again and all the while the first hand was stroking him, urging him on. He pushed his ass back against Nick's clothed body and then thrust forward into his hand and he'd always known he had kinks, but this was so far beyond anything he'd ever done. He was naked and he couldn't move his legs and Nick was still mostly clothed and it was the hottest thing he'd ever done.

"Come for me," Nick ordered, his accent even stronger now and Stephen had never been able to say no to him anyway but just the words were enough to push him closer and when he closed his eyes he could see them, see himself restrained by his own clothing and naked and feel that hand roughly jerking him off, hear that voice demanding he come... He screamed into the cushion and came, but Nick didn't stop stroking him, didn't stop touching him, even when pleasure became pain and then morphed back into aching, bone deep pleasure again. Didn't stop until Stephen went limp beneath him, almost passing out from the intensity.

Then the hand was gone and Stephen moaned softly, praying for this not to be over, not quite yet. Please let him have just a little bit more time to memorise the feel of Nick wanting him. He kept his eyes closed and stayed still, every muscle tense as he waited for Nick's next move and just when he would have had to shift, to turn his head and say something, the hands were back. He felt one calloused hand gently stroke his ass, the tenderness in total contrast to everything else and then he was being stretched, two fingers semi slick with what must be his own semen pushing roughly into his body and he bucked back against them.

He could almost believe this wasn't happening, that it was just in his head. It was so close to one of the fantasies of domination he'd never had the nerve to try out in real life. He was naked, his feet were tangled in his jeans, and he was going to get fucked, hard and fast, by someone he couldn't see, someone he wouldn't be able to stop ... but it wasn't a fantasy. It was revenge, plain and simple. You fucked her so I'm going to fuck you and you can lie there and take it or leave and never come back and it was so close to what he wanted and yet so different; so wrong. He buried his face in the cushion, wanting to stop thinking, wanting to just let it happen. If everything else this evening was any guide he'd certainly enjoy it and it would make Nick happy, but it wasn't enough. His mind kept throwing up what ifs. What if this doesn't fix everything? What if Nick can't even bear to be in the same room as you after this? What if Nick sees just how much you need him and pities you? What if you can't even look yourself in the eye after this?

He screwed his eyes shut and tried to force his body to relax, to let Nick in so this would be over quickly,one way or another. Before he could ignore the doubts, letting his own arousal drown them out, but now, after he'd come, his brain insisted on taking back control of his body and if it would please just shut up for five more minutes he'd be eternally grateful but his mind didn't work like that.

He couldn't see what was happening but Nick stopped moving, his fingers still buried deep in Stephen's ass but they weren't moving any more, they were just there and he knew Nick was waiting for him to say something. To say no, that's it, no more and leave, but he couldn't. He couldn't say no to a Cutter and that was what had got him into this mess in the first place, but he couldn't say the words. And then there was a hand on his shoulder, the palm curving around it, warm and solid and reassuring.

"Look at me, Stephen." Nick's voice sounded like it came from a hundred miles away instead of just inches from his ear and he didn't want to turn, to look at him, to have Nick look at him and see how much he needed this, but not moving would mean saying no and he couldn't do that either so he turned and looked into concerned blue eyes.

"Fuck, Stephen," Nick said, exhaling heavily.

Stephen couldn't look away, couldn't come up with anything to say that didn't sound like 'please don't stop' and Nick was just sitting there, fingers still buried inside him, looking at him like he'd disappointed him all over again. Then something shifted, a tiny change in his expression and he didn't look like it was Stephen disappointing him but himself. Suddenly Stephen could see regret etched in every line of his body and that wasn't fair either because he hadn't done anything Stephen hadn't chosen to let him do. He wanted this job and this friendship but not enough to prostitute himself for them and he wouldn't have let this happen if he hadn't needed Nick so damn much, so why was Nick looking guilty?

"I shouldn't have..." Nick stated, slowly sliding his fingers free of Stephen's body. He squeezed down around them, trying to make him leave them where they were. Nick shifted again and this time Stephen couldn't tell what he was feeling. Nick stopped moving and then he was coming closer, closing the gap between them and his mouth was hot and hungry and covering Stephen's, his tongue demanding entry and of course, of course, Stephen said yes, opening his mouth and welcoming it in. They hadn't kissed before and he didn't know what this was, what it meant, if it meant anything at all, but it was Nick and he was kissing him and all he could do was lie there and let him. And then his fingers were moving again, pulling out of Stephen's body and he moaned into Nick's mouth, his hands coming up to clutch at his back and hold him there, not caring any more that he might seem too eager, just desperate not to let Nick go.

Nick's mouth left his and trailed kisses along his jawline, the slight friction from two sets of stubble making this all just that bit more real and then that voice was back, hoarse and deep and pleading.

"Shhh, Stephen. I'm not going anywhere. Just ... not here, not like this," he whispered. "Come to bed with me."

Stephen shuddered and turned his head sharply, almost smashing into Nick's in his eagerness, kissing him again, hungrily. This time he was the one taking, devouring Nick's mouth and Nick was letting him and that had to be a good sign, right? And the move to the bedroom, did that mean Nick wanted more than just revenge?

Nick pulled back and gently pulled off Stephen's shoes, untangling his jeans and briefs, leaving him lying there in just his socks. He slid the palm of his hand over Stephen's stomach and up to his chest. "Bed?" he asked again, not content with Stephen not saying no any more. "Just ... bed, because you want to, because I want to." He waited and Stephen watched him, hearing everything he'd left unsaid – nothing about walking away, about losing his job and his friend, just bed and Nick and fuck why would anyone say no to that?

He nodded and took Nick's hand, pulling himself upright, finally putting a name to what he could see in Nick's face. Happiness, caring, lust, maybe something more that he wasn't going to think about right now, not when he was about to get fucked. He grinned and pushed against Nick's chest, knocking him onto his ass and then straddling him, regretting that a little when his cock rubbed against the rough fabric of Nick's trousers, but not regretting it enough to make him get up, not just yet.

Leaning down he kissed him again before sliding back and pushing the heel of his hand against the bulge in Nick's trousers. "Let's get you out of these first," he told Nick. "Because I finally have a chance to see you naked when you're not bleeding or covered in some kind of prehistoric goo and I'm not waiting till we get to the bedroom because with my luck Connor's bloody detector will go off and Lester will call us in before we get to the good part."

Nick held his arms out wide and laughed delightedly, genuine pleasure in his face and he never looked like that, never totally relaxed and Stephen grinned. He made Nick laugh, he made Nick happy. Life, it seemed, was good, better than good, even. So he pulled back, sliding down Nick's body and pulling his shoes off. Then he reached out to tug the zip on his trousers down, looking up at Nick and licking his lips before he reached in and stroked his cock.

"Why aren't you wearing underwear, Nick?"

"Because today's little surprise from the past ripped them when it tried taking a chunk out of my leg and I only keep spare trousers in my locker, not boxers," he reminded him. "And do we have to talk about the monster of the week when you have your hand on my cock?"

Stephen laughed and pretended to think about it. "We could talk about football instead if you want..."

Nick growled and flipped them over so he was on top again, wriggling out of his trousers and then leaning over to pin Stephen's wrists to the ground. An illusion of control since they both knew Stephen was fitter and ten years younger and if he really wanted to get free he would.

"Why?" Nick asked.

Stephen's brow wrinkled in confusion before he realised what Nick was saying. "I told you. I didn't know she was your wife."

"No, not that," Nick interrupted. "Why did you let me hurt you like that?"

"You didn't hurt me, Nick," Stephen insisted, not wanting them to get sidetracked by guilt and recriminations when they could be having really good sex instead.

"I saw it in your eyes," Nick said. "When you looked at me, you were hurting and there was this emptiness ... I never want to hurt you, Stephen. I was angry but damn it you could have walked away. Does this job mean that much to you?"

Stephen narrowed his eyes and pulled against Nick's grip, not enough to break free though and Nick just pressed his hands back down against the carpet, watching him intently. He was probably taking the fact he hadn't been thrown off as permission to keep Stephen restrained and even though that's what it was, it made Stephen even more annoyed. Nick could read him well enough to know that he was going to let him hold him down like this but he thought it was the job that had kept him here?

"I didn't stay because of the job, you bastard," he snapped. "Do you really think so little of me you think I'd trade sex for a good job?"

Nick shrugged. "Something made you stay and don't tell me you were enjoying it because I know you were but you were hurting too so it had to be the job or me. I figured if it was me you'd have said something before now."

Stephen banged his head against the floor. "You are so damn dense sometimes, Cutter. How is it you're the only person in the world except maybe Helen who doesn't know I can't say no to you? That I'd walk off a cliff if you told me you needed me to? And you weren't hurting me, so will you please cut the guilt trip out. I've had fantasies about you holding me down and fucking me and none of them involved you suddenly feeling bad halfway through so please just ... stop it."

Nick frowned. "I don't imagine any of them involved me blackmailing you either, Stephen. No," he insisted when Stephen looked about ready to interrupt. "I'm not saying I didn't enjoy it because you look so damn hot like that and we will definitely be playing again in future, but I do owe you an apology for how we got here." He smiled slowly. "So how about I give you the best damn sex of your life and we call that an apology?"

Stephen groaned. "Works for me." Finally Nick was getting it. This was how it should be.

Nick grinned again and leaned down, covering Stephen's mouth with his and taking control again, forcing him to open for him and let him explore until they were both breathing heavily. He glanced along the hall to the bedroom and Stephen could almost read the thoughts running through his head. Too far. Then he was being rolled onto his stomach and Nick was straddling his thighs.

"You stay right there and don't move a muscle." Nick's gravelly voice was hot and hungry in his ear, so close his breath was moving Stephen's hair. "Move and we stop and you might not think I have the control for that but believe me, I have. I was playing games like this while you were still playing football with jumpers for goalposts and I can wait all damn night if I have to."

Stephen groaned but froze in place, not sure if he wanted to test Nick and see exactly how far he could go or be good and hope it got him the sex he wanted. And how unfair was it that Nick apparently knew these games better than he did and no one had told him that either? He could hear Nick moving around but couldn't tell what he was doing until something cold dripped onto his ass and he flinched away from it without conscious thought.

The chuckle from above him told him that it was exactly what Nick had meant him to do. Damn even at this Nick didn't play fair. There was a sharp slap on the other cheek and then a shadow fell over him, telling him Nick was standing right in front of him.

"I told you not to move, Stephen," Nick said, his voice low and amused. "You never listen to me in the field either, but here and now you're going to learn some obedience, assuming you ever want to get fucked that is."

Stephen stayed still, the only part of him that was moving was his cock and that was getting harder with every word. How had he not known that this was what he needed? All his fantasies had involved restraints and rough sex, not quiet orders and desperately needing to please the man standing above him.

"On your knees, Stephen," Nick told him. "See if you can 'persuade' me to forgive you for moving."

Stephen scrambled to his knees and looked up at Nick who was leaning back against the counter, legs slightly spread, only his eyes giving away the fact that he wasn't as relaxed as he was making out. He licked his lips and watched Nick shiver slightly. Looking back down again he saw Nick's cock, so hard it was leaking precome and bouncing slightly as he breathed. If this was his idea of a punishment he was going to have to disobey Nick more often.

Leaning closer he lapped at the fluid leaking from it and Nick's hips jerked, once, and then he held still. Looking up again Stephen could see the white-knuckled grip he had on the counter and he smirked. Taking hold of the base of Nick's cock, he slowly opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked on it. Fuck, Nick tasted good. He'd always loved giving head, but with Nick it could become an addiction. He was going to need this whenever he could get Nick alone.

He pulled back, letting the head fall from his lips with a soft plop and running his tongue along the side of Nick's cock then back up. Long, slow licks like it was a melting ice cream cone and Nick moaned, one hand coming down to grip Stephen's hair tightly, trying to force him to take it back in his mouth again. He moaned and his cock got harder at the thought of Nick holding his head and fucking his face, taking what he wanted.

A hoarse chuckle came from above and he knew Nick had seen his reaction. Before Nick could do anything about it he opened his mouth again and sucked on the head. Then suddenly there was a hand at the back of his head, pushing, urging him forwards, not quite enough to force him if he wanted to fight but enough of a threat to let him know he'd have to fight if he wanted to stop. Fuck, Nick knew how to play him well. He let the hand push him closer and closer until the head was resting at the back of his mouth.

He hadn't deep-throated anyone for years, but he remembered how to do it and he forced himself to relax as Nick pushed his cock deeper and cut off his airway. He swallowed and Nick cried out before pulling back so he could breathe again. The hand on the back of his head kept him in place, let Nick set the pace, thrust, swallow, retreat and then Nick was shouting his name and his mouth was filling with liquid and he was swallowing as fast as he could, but not fast enough to stop a trickle running out the side of his mouth and down his chin. The hand on his head stroked his hair gently and then Nick was pulling his cock out of his mouth and tugging him up to stand so they could kiss. Trading long, slow, tongue-tangling kisses, they wrapped themselves around each other for several minutes until Nick made him stop.

"You know you may have put an end to your chances of getting fucked with that," Nick told him quietly, a wry grin on his lips. "I'm ten years older than you and I might not be able to get it up again tonight, even for you."

Stephen pouted, laughing when Nick rolled his eyes at the expression. "Yes, well I'm sure if anyone can get me going it will be you," Nick told him. "But not for a while," he grinned. "You should have stayed still when I told you to and I'd have been buried balls deep in your tight ass by now giving you the long, hard fuck you're looking for." He reached down and ran a finger along Stephen's hard cock. "Next time you'll be more obedient, won't you?"

Stephen groaned again and shivered. "Nick, please..."

"Please what?" Nick asked, smiling teasingly at him. "Or should I decide for myself what you want? You know, I think I will. I don't want to hear another word from you other than my name until I tell you you can talk, understand?"

Stephen nodded eagerly and Nick smiled in satisfaction. He pointed to the bedroom. "Go in there and lay down on the bed. Face down."

Stephen walked to the bedroom, swinging his hips slightly, knowing Nick was watching his ass. When he got there he stretched out on the bed and pillowed his head on his arms, spreading his legs and waiting.

"Hands behind your back, Stephen," Nick ordered. He fastened them together with a tie and smiled. "Now I just have to fetch something from the attic. A few things I kept from the last time I played. Helen never knew I had them but I think you're going to appreciate them."

Stephen lay there waiting, wondering what Nick was up to, and he knew that was probably at least half the point of going up to the attic. To keep him off guard. He shifted slightly as his cock got even harder as his brain helpfully conjured up all kinds of suggestions for what Nick was looking for. He was nervous as well; what kind of games was Nick into? He didn't really want to go the whole dom/sub route but he did like letting Nick toss him around a little and take what he wanted.

He squirmed around to see where Nick was and realised he was standing in the doorway watching him. He flushed, imagining what he must look like with his hands tied like this and another wave of arousal shot through him. OK, let's add exhibitionist to the list of kinks we're discovering tonight, he thought. And God wasn't it just so lucky that Nick not only liked men but apparently liked men with a whole closet full of kinks because he had never had as good a time as he was already having and they hadn't even got to the main act yet.

"Stop moving," Nick ordered, his voice cutting through Stephen's thoughts. "Even tied up you're a brat." He stalked over to the bed, dropping a bag on the floor next to it, grabbing a handful of hair and pulling Stephen's head back at an awkward angle so he could kiss him hungrily again. "Were you like this before I stepped through that anomaly and if so how the hell did I miss it?" he asked. "If I'd had any idea you were this good in bed I'd have taken you on the desk in my office years ago."

Stephen groaned. Seriously his boss liked men, liked him and was as twisted as he was and he'd never had a clue! Life just wasn't fair. There really should have been a memo. Something along the lines of 'Attn. S Hart. Your boss, aka the man you've been lusting over from afar, would like to fuck you. Be in his office tomorrow at nine for sex on the desk and fulfilment of all your fantasies. Sincerely, the Universe'.

Nick chuckled. "I think you like that idea. We are definitely going to have to try it. And the locker room at the ARC as well. Maybe Lester's desk if we can get in there without being seen ..."

Stephen glared up at him. "You know if you'd said any of this at any time in the last nine years I'd have been stripped and laid across your desk before you even finished the sentence. I had no clue. Do you have any idea what you do to me? Just the sound of your voice gets me hard and how could you not notice the way I do everything you say ... eventually. Sometimes in my own unique manner I admit. Hell, even your loyal puppy Connor knows how I watch you!"

Nick helped him to roll onto his back, his arms trapped uncomfortably beneath him and ran one hand teasingly down his body, stopping just short of his erection. "Oh, I'm beginning to get the idea..." He smiled slowly. "The question is, are you? You're going to do what I tell you, when I tell you, and nothing but what I tell you or we stop again. By the time I fuck you you're going to be begging... well, you're already pretty much ready to beg so that's not going to be much of an achievement, is it? So let's say you'll be willing to walk up to Lester and profess your undying love if I told you to."

"Way to kill the mood there," Stephen grumbled. "I'd rather do one of the monsters of the week than Lester."

Nick grabbed his jaw tightly and held his head still. "Don't argue with me, Stephen. I don't want to have to gag you, not when I already know how good you are with your mouth."

Stephen's eyes darkened and he shuddered slightly. Fuck, tied up and gagged and Nick trying to make him scream, that sounded perfect. He saw the way Nick's eyes glowed at his reaction and knew that it had been exactly what he was looking for, which was good because it's not like he could change it if it wasn't.

Nick reached into the bag and pulled out a gag and a hood and Stephen shuddered in need, again. His hard cock was pressed against his stomach it was so hard and he was breathing in short pants, trying to get air into his lungs past the tense, hot feeling of arousal and need and just pure want for Nick.

"Open your mouth," Nick told him softly, sliding the gag past his lips and then securing it firmly so he couldn't speak. He moaned and just lay there, looking up at Nick from wide eyes, waiting to see what he'd do next.

"So beautiful," Nick sighed. Then he grabbed the hood and fastened it over Stephen's head, leaving just his mouth and nose free of it. He rolled Stephen over again and leaned close to him, whispering in his ear, "You don't come without my permission. You come and this is over for tonight, understand? I'll stop and not even the fact that you have an arse to die for is going to make me change my mind and fuck you. You better be good because if I have to wait to sink into this tight, sexy arse I'm going to be very upset." Nick squeezed Stephen's ass as he spoke and he moaned and pressed back into the touch only to be stopped by a sharp slap. "You don't move unless I say you can, Stephen."

Stephen went limp, letting Nick move him into whatever position he wanted. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he strained to hear what Nick was up to. He couldn't move or see or speak and he felt like he'd die if Nick didn't do something, but he couldn't even beg for it because of the gag. This was what he'd wanted, what he'd fantasised about. Someone he trusted taking control of his body and using it and making him come harder than he ever had. And if that someone had always had a Scottish accent, well, no one needed to know that except him.

He felt himself being lifted slightly and a pillow was shoved under his hips, which made the rock hard erection trapped beneath him at least a little less painful, and then his legs were pulled apart, leaving him vulnerable and exposed and he wondered what Nick was doing. Was he sitting there looking at him? Seeing how open he was for anything he wanted to do? And then suddenly the fingers were back again, pushing into him hard and stretching him, giving him an almost painful burn, just this side of too much. He cried out around the gag but forced himself not to push back onto the fingers. Don't move, don't disobey Nick, don't do anything to make this stop, the mantra ran through his head over and over, don't mess this up.

Then the fingers were gone again and something cool and smooth was pressed against his ass, demanding entrance. He relaxed and let Nick push it into him, filling him but not stretching him any more than the fingers had. Oh fuck, it was a dildo of some kind. He was lying here naked and bound and Nick was fucking him with a toy and that should be humiliating, not hot as hell. He whimpered around the gag and squeezed his muscles to grip the toy but otherwise stayed where he was, not moving, just silently begging Nick to do something, anything.

The dildo was slowly pulled almost all the way out then slammed back into him again, pressing against his prostate and he couldn't remember ever being this hard, but Nick had ordered him not to come and he didn't say no to Nick. He was practically vibrating with the effort to stay still and now the dildo was thrusting in and out of him in a pale imitation of what he wanted Nick to be doing and he didn't know if he could survive this but there was no way he was going to let himself die of a heart attack before he'd got fucked.

And then the voice was back in his ear again and he could feel Nick leaning over him, pressing the dildo into him with a hair covered thigh and that Scottish brogue was rumbling in his ear, demanding things he couldn't focus on but would do anyway just because it was Nick asking.

"You'd do anything I want, wouldn't you, Stephen? Anything I asked..." And Stephen was nodding furiously. Yes, anything, but he couldn't say that because of the gag. "What if I said I didn't want to fuck you tonight? What if I'd rather come in that sinfully talented mouth of yours again? Would you do that? Would you suck me even though you're aching for me to fuck you? Make me come knowing it means you can't have what you want?"

He whined again. He wanted Nick so damn much it hurt but yes, if Nick wanted to fuck his mouth instead of his ass he'd let him, he'd let him do anything he wanted. And then he felt Nick's strong, sure hands unfastening the gag and easing it out of his overstretched jaws and the words were falling from his lips without any conscious thought.

"Yes, anything, Nick. I'll suck you again, I'll make you feel so good, anything you want." And God wasn't that the most pathetic thing he'd ever heard, let alone said? But he meant every word and he couldn't take it back, couldn't lie to Nick. The only thing he'd ever lied to him about was Helen, well that and a couple of assignments back when he was a postgrad and Nick was his tutor but all students did that and it so didn't count and oh my God now he was babbling in his own head!

He felt something brushing against his lip and he opened his mouth automatically. Nick's cock was pushing inside again, taking his mouth like he owned it, which, Stephen thought, he probably did considering their current position. Taking a handful of hair Nick pulled his head back painfully and started fucking his mouth, demanding entrance and not letting Stephen do anything but try and suck it as it pushed in and out. He groaned around it, Nick was using him like some kind of interactive sex toy, just taking his pleasure and not giving him any say in it and wasn't that just every deep, dark fantasy brought to life? And then it stopped. Nick pulled back jerkily and let go of Stephen, dropping him back to the bed and he could hear Nick panting, gasping for breath, fighting for control over his body.

"Too close," Nick gasped. "You drive me wild, my Stephen. Now get your knees under you. I want to see your arse sticking up in the air, ready for me."

Another whimper and Stephen was forcing his body to move in ways it didn't want to to, trying to get into position with his hands still tied and a dildo sticking out of his arse. His muscles didn't want to work, didn't want to obey him but even his uncooperative body was unwilling to say no to Nick and so he managed to get himself ready, praying that finally Nick would give him what he needed and fuck him hard.

As soon as he managed to obey Nick's command, the dildo was pulled out and he heard it bounce on the floor as Nick tossed it to one side and then it was being replaced by something softer, warmer and Stephen groaned as he realised Nick was really going to do it. Strong, calloused hands gripped his hips, holding him in place and slowly, oh so slowly, he felt Nick entering him, pushing the head of his cock past the tight muscle at his entrance and then pressing inexorably onwards, slowly, steadily until all he could feel was Nick's cock inside him, stretching him and filling him and oh God so perfect.

And then Nick stopped moving, frozen in place with his cock in Stephen's arse. He started shaking, his muscles contracting and releasing around Nick's cock. "Please," he begged. "Please, please, please, Nick, just fuck me. Do it already."

Nick chuckled, his voice dark with desire. "You are such a slut, Stephen." And then before Stephen could reply he was moving, pulling out and then slamming back in, making both of them cry out, setting a hard, driving rhythm that made Stephen ache and wriggle eagerly, the only movement he could manage in this position.

"Yes, yes, yes," he was chanting softly, under his breath, as Nick pounded into him, not holding anything back, taking him as if the only thing he cared about was coming in Stephen's eager body. A hand came around and gripped his cock tightly, not stroking yet, just holding him and he was so close he could taste it but Nick had told him not to come and he couldn't say no to that, but he was so close he wasn't sure he'd even have a choice soon and please let Nick say he could come so he didn't have to choose between disappointing him and having a stroke.

"Let me see you come," Nick's voice growled and his hand moved, stroking Stephen's cock just once and that was all he needed. He had Nick's permission and he had Nick's cock in his ass and it was hot and hungry and better than he'd ever imagined. He screamed Nick's name, feeling the sound scratching his throat as he came and then everything faded and he felt as if he was falling, falling, but never coming to a halt. He didn't feel Nick coming inside him, his fingers gripping Stephen's hips so tightly they'd leave bruises, didn't feel him pulling out and rolling to one side, breathing as if he'd just run a marathon or been chased by a hungry raptor.

The next thing he was aware of was a hoarse groan behind him and strong hands running along his arms, untying the knots that held his hands in place and then rubbing the overstretched muscles soothingly. He stayed where he was, trying to gather his scattered brain cells as Nick curled around him, nibbling gently at his shoulder and murmuring something he couldn't quite make out. Then there was a sudden bright light that had him blinking and shaking his head as the hood was pulled off and tossed to one side.

When his eyes had adjusted and he was sure he could see again he rolled over, turning in the circle of Nick's arms and burying his face in his throat for a moment. He could feel Nick's hand stroking his back, slow, gentle movements up to his neck and then all the way down to the swell of his buttocks before reversing it's path and sliding back up again.

"Hush, Stephen," Nick told him softly. "You're all right. It will take a minute for you to come back down and get back to your normal self. You're just overwhelmed."

He felt a soft kiss on his hair and pulled back, raising himself on one elbow and looking down at Nick. "That was ..." He paused. He didn't have the words to say what it had been.

"I know," Nick told him, watching him carefully. "The first time is always the hardest to recover from. You gave yourself over to me and it takes a while to put it all back together again and be the same you you were before. It's very powerful, submitting to someone like that."

"You sound like you've done it before," Stephen said, not quite sure what he was asking.

"Once or twice, as a student," Nick said. "But it wasn't me. I prefer to be in charge. I've never had anyone surrender as easily as you did though." He reached out and cupped Stephen's face. "Thank you."

"Shouldn't that be my line?" Stephen asked, smirking at him and starting to feel himself again. "You did promise me the best sex of my life after all and you definitely delivered."

"Maybe we should thank each other," Nick suggested. "I gave you what you wanted, but you gave me something much more important. You gave me your complete trust, not holding back anything, and that's an incredible gift, Stephen."

"You've always had my trust, Nick," Stephen pointed out. "Pretty much since the day I walked into your office and introduced myself." He yawned. "Ugh, can we save the rest of this sappy conversation for the morning. You've worn me out, Professor Cutter." He grinned. "Not bad for a man who was saying how old he was earlier on."

Nick reached out and cuffed him around the head. "Never change, Stephen," he chuckled. Reaching up he turned the lights out and pulled Stephen back down into his arms. "I'll see you in the morning."

There was a moment's silence as they got themselves comfortable, wrapping around one another in a tangle of limbs and then Stephen laughed, muffling the sound against Nick's chest.

"Do you think this is what Lester had in mind when he sent us home to have it out?"


End file.
